


Dear Cas

by waywardchilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Day 2, Fandom-songs challenge, Inspired by Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, fswc, you will cry like fucking hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardchilde/pseuds/waywardchilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SO my day two of the FSWC(its a little late but shh) and todays music is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhQp5wJyRUo">Cant Help Falling In Love</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Cas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



Dear Cas,  
It’s never been the same without you. Even when I left, I couldn’t stop picturing your smile, the way you looked at me. Everything.  
Sam and Jess are trying to help me. But nothing can help me.   
The world is empty without you. Nothing has been the same. Its mire like the bright colors of june are just subtle grays.  
After you died I sat in the hospital for days after it. I wished it was a dream, hell I still do.  
I want to wake up still wrapped in your arms, watch your face as you wake up. I want to be able to race again, feeling your eyes watching me get in first. Have you worry about how close I cut my turns.  
I want to have you drag my ass outa bed at fuck knows o’clock so we can babysit Abby.  
I just miss you Cas. I want to go all the way back to when I was leaving, and just crawl back in bed with you.  
I miss everything about you Cas,  
I love you. But I’m still drowning.  
Dean.


End file.
